


皐月

by koixxx



Category: Sengoku Basara, 戦国BASARA
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koixxx/pseuds/koixxx





	皐月

臯月，天氣晴。

天空幾乎沒有雲朵，明亮陽光灑進白石城的本丸，但因為時值初夏，所以溫度適宜，一點也不悶熱。小十郎打直背脊，正坐於裝飾樸實的殿內，享受偶爾吹進的微風，專心也平靜地批閱手邊一卷又一卷的卷軸。

突然像是有了什麼預感般，他抬起頭仔細傾聽──總覺得微風帶來了一個熟悉的聲音。

是馬蹄聲，聽起來速度極快，步伐堅定又自信，小十郎搖搖頭笑了，這聲音他聽了太多年，應該不會認錯。於是他認命地收起筆墨和卷軸，起身整理衣裝，然後走至廚房，打算親自準備茶點。

僕人在廚房裡發現忙碌的主公，恭敬地回報：「片倉大人，政宗公來訪，並交代不必多禮準備，只是來見您……。」

「我知道了，請政宗公先到殿內歇息，準備好後我就會過去。」

果然如同小十郎猜想，自己的主公又不按牌理地突然駕到。無奈地笑了下，同時他加快了手上的速度，深怕有任何怠慢。

＊＊＊

「Yo，小十郎。」

小十郎端著煎茶與和菓子回到殿外，一拉開紙門便看到主公愜意地坐在殿中，對自己微笑。

「政宗大人。」

小十郎依舊恭敬地跪坐並傾身行禮，才起身將茶點端至政宗身旁，謹慎緩慢地替政宗倒茶。

「我明明有吩咐不用特別準備招待，你多禮了。」

「不，主公都來到自己家裡了，怎能不備些簡單的茶點招待呢。」

小十郎堅定地說著，誠摯地將茶杯與盛著和菓子的小碟子遞給政宗；獨眼的男人幸福地笑了，他毫不介意小十郎始終對自己恭敬如賓，因為他知道那代表小十郎對自己有多麼重視。

直白地說吧，政宗知道這是小十郎愛他的其中一種方式。

於是他同樣誠摯慎重，轉過身面對小十郎，輕輕將褐色茶杯拿起，飲入一口。

「好茶。」

小十郎微笑，略微點頭致意。

「果然還是你泡的茶最好喝，我已經喝習慣了。」

──小十郎聽得懂這句話後面的真正意涵。

自己的主公其實從來不是這樣拐彎抹角的人，於伊達政宗而言，不論是Shit或Happy，他向來脫口直言。而或許是因為長年的冷靜自制，小十郎總難以坦承自己的情感和心情；但政宗明白，也從來沒有一絲責難，相反地，每天每天，他同樣用了好多委婉暗示的話語或方式，對小十郎說了無數次的我愛你。

何德何能，他不過是一名家臣，此生竟能擁有龍王如此的對待與愛。

「您喜歡的話，小十郎願意每天都替您沏茶。」

「Ha！那我可就不客氣了，天天都來你這。」

政宗愉快地說著，豪邁地拿起和菓子大咬一口，然後將剩下的一半遞到小十郎的嘴邊，態度堅定且不肯移走──小十郎無可奈何，只好在主公親自餵食的情況下，紅著臉吃完另一半的和菓子。

＊＊＊

兩人閒適地隨意聊天，小十郎聽政宗說今年初夏的天氣很不錯，很適合騎馬和爬山，吹吹風也欣賞景緻；政宗聽小十郎說他想配合時節，在田裡種些茄子、黃瓜和秋葵；喜愛料理的男人自然地接著說他會想想能用這些蔬菜做成什麼料理，熱衷農耕的男人則在心裡決定要努力種出甜美碩大的蔬果。

天氣、農作、美食、風景。

他們珍惜這沒有任何政務或軍情情報打擾的一天，聊著這些日常話題。茶喝完了，就再替對方添上，聊累了就稍微休息，安靜地感受、享受彼此的存在。

一晌，政宗開口：「我剛剛來的路上，看到杜鵑花都開了。」

「是的，今年的杜鵑花盛開，非常美麗。」

「城裡的杜鵑花也開了很多呢，沿路進來時覺得受到了它們熱烈的歡迎，Feel so great.」

政宗的想像和讚嘆讓小十郎忍不住笑出聲，他喜歡主公這樣的感性和浪漫。

「屋敷庭園裡的杜鵑花開得怎麼樣？」

「同樣盛開，白色、粉色和紅色皆有。」

「那陪我去屋敷賞花吧？喝完茶也吃好點心了，再不走走的話我等等可能會想睡……喔？還是說躺在你大腿上睡一會兒再去呢……」政宗一邊說著一邊靠近，準備直接躺上對方的大腿時，小十郎猛地起身，趕緊走向紙門。

「政宗大人，想看花的話，趁太陽下山前趕快去吧。」

「太陽下山？小十郎，現在才剛過中午不久呢。」

「…您每次一睡我腿上的話，總是……」

話語未盡，但政宗知道小十郎想說什麼──好吧，他的錯，每次睡愛人大腿上後他總忍不住將事情演變至另一種層級，再繼續壞心追問的話，小十郎耳朵上的紅都要燒到臉頰去了。

「Fine, fine，聽你的話就是了，我們走吧。」

害羞的小十郎怎麼會那麼CUTE呢，永遠看不膩啊──往屋敷的沿途上政宗不斷地在心裡讚嘆，當然這件事不能讓小十郎知道就是了。

＊＊＊

來到屋敷之後，兩人坐在緣側上靜靜地觀賞庭園，聆聽偶爾不知從何處傳來的鳥鳴。

「真好，天氣不熱，杜鵑花也很漂亮。」

「是的，今年三種顏色都開了，我覺得白色的杜鵑花特別美呢。」

「嗯，花很美。不過賞花的你更美。」

政宗毫不害臊地對小十郎說著情話，小十郎害羞地笑了。

「您這個人實在是……」

政宗得意地笑著，他知道他的小十郎其實不討厭聽這些情話。為了那個可愛的笑容他可以再說上一百句。

＊＊＊

消化完主公突如其來的情話之後，小十郎若有所思。

其實屋敷的庭園很小，杜鵑花的數量遠比不上白石城裡整排的花叢，所以小十郎不明白為什麼政宗想來這裡賞花。

「屋敷不大，庭園也小，可是我喜歡這裡的簡單和寧靜，在那麼大的城裡待久了，有時我反而會想來這種小地方靜一靜。」彷彿是聽見小十郎的心思，政宗突然開口。

「小十郎，這種時候有你在身邊真好。」政宗微笑，極輕地握著身旁愛人的手。

「…能陪伴在您的身邊，是我這輩子的榮幸。」小十郎音量不大卻十分真誠地看著政宗說話。

然後他試著仿效，手掌轉上，輕輕回握政宗的手。

好一段時間，他們就這樣握著手沒有多說什麼，可是他們都聽得見那些想對彼此說的話。

然後，一朵因風飄落的杜鵑花輕輕掉在鋪滿小碎石的地上，政宗靈機一動。

他連忙跑至杜鵑花叢前，仔細挑選了一朵完美的杜鵑花後，輕輕摘下。

「給你。」

政宗親手將一朵白色的杜鵑花別在小十郎的耳際，花朵將小十郎梳齊的頭髮和好看的額角映襯得更加典雅美麗。

白色的杜鵑花，他們都明白那代表著什麼意義。

何德何能，他不過只是一名家臣……。

「會不會因為太美麗，而不適合小十郎呢……？」

政宗失笑，他的小十郎在說什麼呢。

於是他捧著小十郎的臉，直視他，平常如龍般霸氣的眼眸此刻盡是溫柔。

「No joking. 這可是我親自挑選的，當然只有你才能別著。」

──小十郎在政宗的左眼裡，看見了自己的倒影，再無他物。

僅存的左眼映照著右目，合而為一才是完整。

他有他才不會迷失方向。

他有他才不致失去信仰。

「是，我明白了。」

小十郎輕撫上政宗的手，以同等的愛，允諾。

=======================================

註解

杜鵑花－－花期為11月~5月，有多種顏色(白、紅、粉紅、粉白相間...)，每種顏色的花語皆有差別；白色杜鵑花的花語為「被你愛著的幸福感」、「滿足」。([來源](https://rennai-meigen.com/azaleahanakotoba/))

下圖左邊的白花就是白色杜鵑花！(攝於時值5月的片倉家武家屋敷庭園) 


End file.
